


Unhappenings #S

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [26]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "You should wear your hair down."





	Unhappenings #S

**Author's Note:**

> "The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time."
> 
> August 21, 2006. 
> 
> (Also, not actually originally an Unhappening, but wandered into the series along the way. ^_^)
> 
> Also posted as 'Wet'.

He didn't like to leave his hair down for long - even wet and hanging in chunks, it liked to stick in the necessary gaps of his auto-mail, threatening to pull and jam before it could be tugged furiously free.

Roy always asked him why he grew his hair out if he was just going to keep it braided - the sort of question best answered with a soft scowl and a change of subject. Because he didn't know, really. It just felt right.

The water, however, warm and with the sort of pressure that Granny Pinako's outdoor shower never had - that kept him lingering in the tub. Even with the tips of his hair tickling at the exposed wires that might as well be nerves, the feel of the water pouring over him and possibly washing away more than the dirt and grime of seven-days travel was more than he could ever have expected upon sliding into a shabby hotel under a false name.

He couldn't hide easily. The clerk had smiled and handed him the key. Probably winked when he turned to go find the room.

"You should wear your hair down."

"You should dig it out of my arm afterward," Ed shot back. He reached to turn the water off. Roy - still an utter bastard, just a different kind of utter bastard - was good at sneaking up on him.

And with Roy in the bathroom, the shower was no longer relaxing at all.

"I meant in public," Roy replied. He was holding a towel. Ed frowned - it was a hand towel.

"Then someone will comment that I look like a girl," Ed turned in the tub and felt his automail scrape on the porcelain. "Must you test your luck?"

He could feel Roy's eyes on him, appraising every inch of wet flesh and metal. Grabbing the hand towel from Roy, Ed tried to cover himself.

"Too little too late," Roy commented.

"What did you say?" Ed frowned as he realized that clapping his hands together to transmute something would also involve dropping the towel.

"Nothing in reference to you," Roy replied as he snatched the towel away and stepped into the tub fully dressed. His shoes slid a bit, but there wasn't enough space for him to actually slide to - just against Ed.

"Can't you let me out of the shower first?" Ed asked impatiently as a hand reached down to squeeze his behind.

"Only," Roy replied, "if you leave your hair down."

Ed couldn't help the half-smile that passed across his mouth before Roy kissed him - getting the normally abrupt Roy to pause and untangle blond and wires would be so much nicer than having to do it himself.

He wasn't worried about drying off, either. He'd just be back in the shower.


End file.
